This was Meant to Happen
by AbayJ
Summary: This story is about Jason and someone he meets thank to Carly and Sonny.
1. Author's Note

A/N: I'm writing this story because I dreamt it and I thought it would be cool to write it down. Like I said in my last story I am a huge fan of Journey but this just stort of popped in my head. In this story Sonny and Carly are redecorating their penthouse. AJ and Courtney are still together and Sonny has learned to accept them and Jason also. Jason and Courtney were never together. The Stalker never happens. Alexis baby was not sonny's but Neds. Gia and Lucky finally emitted that they love each other. Nick is with Liz. Taggert and Skye both find love together. Ric and Summer find that they have something in common. I hate that Laura left the show so she is in this story back where she belongs, with Luke. Bobbie and Baldwin have finally worked out their problems. They are together now. Zander and Emily are together. Now all the leaves us with a lonely Jason, maybe he can find so love with a certain Decorated named Jenny Lee. This story will focus on Jenny Lee, Jason, and Sonny/Carly but will have parts of the other couples I mentioned. I hope you like this story. Like I say It just popped in my head. Please Read and Review. Love you all.  
  
Ashley 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Hey Sonny, I was thinking.you know maybe we could redecorate the penthouse." Carly asked  
  
"Why I like it like this. It is just right the way it is." Sonny said.  
  
"You're a man, and of course you would."  
  
"Hey I resent that." Called Jason as he walked through the door. "Why don't you just let her redecorate. You know she is going to bother you until you give in. So just let her have her way."  
  
"I know your right man but I want to be able to come home and have one thing that is the same. Is that such a bas thing?"  
  
"No Sonny that is not a bad thing but you have Michael and me to stay the same so please can I do it?" Carly said in a soft voice.  
  
"Fine, Fine, Fine. You can redecorate but please don't over do it."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you." Carly said as she jumped in Sonny arms and begun to kiss his face.  
  
This is my cue to leave. Bye guys." Jason said on his way out the door. 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Hello, I am look for Mr. Corthious." Jenny asked a nice looking woman, who was working the Counter of Kelly's  
  
"Um.Why are you looking for him?" asked Courtney.  
  
"Hey, Courtney I will take care of this." said Jason as he walked up to the counter. "Why are you looking for Mr. Corthoius."  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Jenny asked. 'This guy was somewhat cute. Those blue eyes.mmmmmmm, man those could melt a girl's knee with one glance' Jenny thought.  
  
"Are you always such a smart mouth?" Jason asked with a grin.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Look, if you want to find him. I can do it for you. All I need to know is your name and why you want to see him. OK?"  
  
Fine, my name is Jenny Lee and I'm the interior designer Mrs. Conrthious."  
  
"Oh. Then come wit me. Do you have a car?"  
  
"Yes I do. I will follow you there."  
  
"Fine I will see you there."  
  
Harbor View Towers  
  
"Hey Jason what can I do for you?" asked sonny after he answered the door.  
  
"Well I have some here that want to meet with you and Carly."  
  
"Who is that."  
  
"I do believe her name is Jenny Lee."  
  
'Yes it is Mr. Morgan and I also can talk for myself." Said Jenny coming from behind him 'Damn he has a nice ass'. "Mr. Conthoius, I believe you and Mrs. Conthoius hired me to redecorate your penthouse. I lost your address and Mr. Morgan was kind enough to show me where you live. Thank you once again for your help."  
  
Sorry to tell you this, Miss Lee my wife has gone shopping and if I know Carly, she will not be back until she spends every cent of my money."  
  
"Then maybe I can make another appointment with you both or I can talk to you and get your idea and talk to Mrs. Coranthous at a later time."  
  
"I think it would be best to wait till we are both present."  
  
"That is fine Mr. Corthouies, here is my cell and my number at the hotel. Call me when you find a good time. Good evening to both of you. Bye." Jenny said with a smile.  
  
"Hey.wait up I will walk you out. Bye Sonny call me if you need for anything. OK."  
  
"Yeah sure. Nice meeting you Ms. Lee, I hope you have a good night."  
  
"You to." Jenny said with a force smile. "You know I do not need you to walk me out. If you have not notice I am not a dumb, blonde and I did go to Collage. SO I am sure I can find my way out of this place so why don't you go somewhere." Jenny said when they were on the elevator.  
  
"Why don't you stop being a smart ass and let me do my job."  
  
"For your information I am not your job and I will never be. So why don't you just go and find another job so I can be on my way."  
  
"Why won't you let me by you a early dinner?"  
  
"Why do you want to do that?"  
  
"Because, since you will you working close to my best friends I would like to get to know you. Is that OK?"  
  
"Fine. But just dinner. Where would you like to go."  
  
"I know this place called the Port Charles grill and they have the best steaks."  
  
"Sounds good. I do love a good T-bone. "  
  
"OK great. Um.do you want a ride on my bike or would you rather ride in your own car."  
  
"I think I would rather ride in my car."  
  
"OK so I will meet you there. Do you know where it is."  
  
Um.no can I follow you."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"OK so I will see you when we get there."  
  
When they parted ways ands Jason got on his bike he thought to himself and hat he just did. He just asked a girl out. He never did that or says the words. It always just kind of happened.  
  
Now he had just asked a girl out that he had known less then a hour. She was very smart mouth.but it was a sexy mouth. He liked enough. She was strong. He could already tell that. She was also independent. She got what she wanted one way or another. She would work until she got it. He liked all those things. Most of the women he had dated were weaker and not as independent. Carly always said he needs someone strong like herself. Some one who could deal with his life. Elizabeth and Robin couldn't, but just maybe Jenny could.  
  
What was he doing thinking about these kind of thoughts. For all he knew she could have a boyfriend some where else. Someone she loved. Someone who had a normal life. So unlike him. Someone who knew that he would be coming home every day. Someone who would keep her safe.  
  
Port Charles Grill  
  
They met in the parking lot. They walked in together like a couple. It was a little strange. She had never went out with a man that she had known for just a little over an hour. He was sexy, as hell she would admit that. He had a great little smile, sexy ass, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had a great body from what she could tell. That leather coat did great things for him.  
  
When they enter Jenny could smell the food and remember that she had forgotten about breakfast and lunch.  
  
"How many." the host asked.  
  
"Two for non-smoking.right?" Jason asks Jenny.  
  
"Yes." She said  
  
"OK right this way."  
  
The host took them to a booth. Jenny slid into the right side and Jason sat opposite from her.  
  
"Your waiter will be right with."  
  
"Thank you." Jason and Jenny said in unison.  
  
"So what do you do for a living." Jenny said as soon as the host left them to look over their menu.  
  
"I own half of a coffee company."  
  
"That most be interesting."  
  
"I think so."  
  
They talked till their waiter brought their check and asked if they would like anything else and when they declined he left and told them to have a good evening. They both went for their wallets when Jenny got to hers first, she pulled enough out to cover the check and tip.  
  
"Jenny, I got it." Jason said with a smile.  
  
"I should at least pay for my dinner."  
  
"I asked you so I will pay." Jason said and with a tone that left knows room to argue.  
  
"OK fine."  
  
When they reached the parking lot, Jenny was the first to speak.  
  
"Thank you for all your help, and for dinner. I enjoyed myself."  
  
"I did to."  
  
"Well.then I will just go."  
  
"Yeah I need to get ready get to go to."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jason watched as her little red corvette speed away. She had nice car and a nice personally and nice body. She was near perfect. They never ran out of conversation, which surprised him. He was a big talker but she kind of brought that out in him. He hoped that she would let him take her out again. 


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Jason was on the dock thinking. He really wants to see Jenny. She was so great. She had everything he ever wanted in a woman. She was honest, brave, told you what she thought, and did not care what you thought of her. She knew what she wanted and would go after it. He just hoped that she wanted him.  
  
Jason had an Idea. He pulled out his cell phone and called Sonny. "Hey."  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"I need a favor. "  
  
"If it is in my power you know you got it."  
  
"Thanks. I need to know Jenny.... I mean Ms. Lee's number."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had dinner with her last night and I really like her Sonny. She is different from Elizabeth and Robin. She is strong, funny, smart, and I like that we can talk for hours and never run out of topics. You know what I mean, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do and I will help you out. She is here right now talking to Carly. Why don't you swing by here and maybe she will let you take her out to lunch."  
  
"That is a great idea. Thanks Sonny."  
  
"No problem. Hurry they are almost done here."  
  
"Yeah I will be there in about 5."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jason closed his cell and got on to his bike. He hoped he got there before she left. What he hoped even more was that she would be there when he got there and if she was that she would him take her to lunch."  
  
Penthouse Four  
  
"So you like the royal red for the guest room?" asked Jenny. She liked Mrs. Corenthous or Carly. She was friendly and knew what she wanted.  
  
"Yeah I do. It might be a little different but I like it." Said Carly with a grin. She not only liked the color but Jenny. She was beautiful, smart, and Strong. Kind of, like her.  
  
You want the ivory for the master bedroom, sky blue for Michael's room, picnic yellow for the kitchen, sea green for the master bath room, fire engine red for Michael's bath room, Ocean blue for the guest bath room. So all that left is the Living room."  
  
"I think I want Sonny to pick that one."  
  
"No. I know you Carly I will Pick a color you will hate and you will blame me for the rest of our living days. I will not do that."  
  
"Fine party popper. I want the royal purple." Carly said with a pointed stare towers Sonny. She knew sonny hated that color.  
  
"Carly." he never got to finish the sentaces when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Is she here?" Jason asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah. Come on in and save me from Carly. She is going to put purple in the living room."  
  
"Sounds just like her." Jason walked through the door. He stopped mid stride when he saw her. She was even more gorgeous then he remembered. Today she had on a pair of black slacks that flared at the bottom with a lilac turtleneck and a matching over coat. Damn she looked good. "Hello Carly. Hello Ms. Lee."  
  
"Hello Mr. Morgan." Damn he looked good. He had a pair of jeans and long sleeved T-shirt. He looked almost as the same as he did last night but the blue color of his shirt brought out his eyes. " I must be going. I have another appointment at the Quatermains. I hope you all have a nice day. I will have the samples ready by tomorrow and I will drop them off tomorrow."  
  
"That sounds great. Jason could you walk her out for me?" sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Well good- bye."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
When Jason and Jenny left, Carly walked up to Sonny and put her arm around his waist. "Do I hint a little match making?"  
  
"Maybe." Was all Sonny said.  
  
Parking Lot  
  
"Hey I was wondering can I take you out to lunch." Jason asked when the reached her car and he open the door for her.  
  
"As much as I would like to, I have a appointment with the quartermanes."  
  
"Okay then how about dinner?"  
  
"I could do that."  
  
"Okay then why don't I take you to Carly's club. It is a great place for dinner and dancing."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Jenny said.  
  
Okay great..I'll pick you up around seven."  
  
"That sounds great. I'll be ready."  
  
"Well I will let you get to your appointment and I will see you at seven."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When her car pull away Jason smiled to himself. He couldn't wait until seven. 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
When Jenny got to her hotel room she called he brother.  
  
"Hey." He answer their his phone.  
  
"Hey Mark. How are you and Leslie."  
  
"Were fine and how about you."  
  
"I am having fun. I met someone and I really like him. He is taking me to dinner and dancing."  
  
"That is great. I hope you have fun."  
  
"I will. Take care of everyone."  
  
"Bye. Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
When she hung up the phone, she went to look what she would wear to the club with Jason. He was so nice and sweet. Not to mention sexy as hell. She wanted to look good so she pulled out her black dressed that was low cut and short. She did not have big breast. Like most Asians, she had small perky ones but they did get the job done. She went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When she got done, she put her black lacy thongs. She could not wear a bra with the dress; not that she needed one. She pulled on her dress and her naughty little heels to match the dress. When she was done dressing, she put her hair up in a bun with just a little glitter. Then she put some eyeliner and glitters eye shadow. She did not need foundation or face powders. She put a little of her favorite peach lip color and lip-gloss to make her lips shine.  
  
When she was done, she looked in the mirror. She knew she looked damn good. It was ten till seven. She was nervous but she did not know why. This was not her first date ever and it was not even her first date with Jason. Nevertheless, she was nervous.  
  
When she heard the knock on the door, she knew it was him. Her hand began to shake. It took her two tries to open the door. When she did, she saw him with a pair of black slacks and a tan turtleneck. He looked so good.  
  
"You look great." Jason said and she did. That dress was one the sexiest dress he had ever seen. It has a drip that went all the way to her pierce navel and it barely came past her thighs.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad your self."  
  
"Oh these are for you." He pulled out a Dozen yellow roses.  
  
"Their beautiful."  
  
"I am glad you like them."  
  
"Let me go put them in some water, then I will be ready to go."  
  
"Okay." While she was gone, he looked around the sweet. It was large. It had a sitting room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink before we go. I have vodka, orange juice, brandy, soda, and water." Jenny called from the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks." Jason said.  
  
When she came out of the kitchen, she brought the roses in a crystal vase. "They are so gorgeous. Thank - you again."  
  
"You are welcome, but I most say something, they are not nearly as gorgeous as you."  
  
Jenny blushed at his comment "Thanks."  
  
"So are you ready."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"OK the let us be on our way."  
  
"Let me get my wrap."  
  
"Okay." When she came out of the bedroom, he helped her into it. "You look so beautiful."  
  
She just smiled at him. "Lets go."  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Please Read and Review 


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
When they got to the club, he helped her out of the limo. They enter the club first before all the other people. He host took them to their seats. Jason notice, that Jenny was getting alot of stares from men he didn't trust as far ad he could throw them. So he walked up near her and put his arm around her waist and pt his had on her hip. The host sat them near the back. In a table for two. "Your waiter would be right with you."  
  
"Thank - you." Jason said. "So what is your family like."  
  
"My family is me, my brother and his wife and two kids."  
  
"Mine is me, Sonny and Carly, Michael, Courtney, A.J. and my grandmother. "  
  
"Sonny and you are related?" I asked.  
  
"Not really. When I was younger I was a Quartermaine."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Well my brother A.J. was drunk one night and I got in the car with him. He hit a tree and I lost all my memory. Sonny was the first one not to pressure me into to remembering. He gave me a job and let me start my life all over. The rest of my family except my grandmother and A.J. don't accept me or what I do."  
  
"Oh that is so sad."  
  
"No not really. I do not even want to know what I would have turned out like if I stayed with them. You have met them. They are not the sanest people you have met, I bet. They all can't be in one room with out fighting." He said with a laugh  
  
"Okay I will agree with you on that, but still they should learn to accept you and what you do." Jenny said with a smile.  
  
"I will agree with you on that but they never will so I just let it be. Your family sounds kind of normal compared to mine."  
  
"It is and it isn't. I mean My father and mother were only children. My Father was Asian and my mother was American. I take after my father as you can tell but my brother takes after my mother. We look nothing alike. I remember being called names in school and my older brother coming to my rescue. Some time they would tease him for having an Asian sister but he would never get mad at me for being me. My parents owned a couple of companies and other things so we never hurted for money and things like that. We never ever really took family vacations or anything like that but we all did love each other and care. So I did have a pretty good child hood."  
  
"He sounds great."  
  
"He his. Sometimes he can get very protective, but since he has got married and Leslie has calmed him down and told him to let me have my life, he is not as much."  
  
"That is good but I can understand his feeling to want to protect you. I mean I have known you all of two days and I already want to protect you."  
  
"Really?" Jenny said. She had never had have a men beside her father and her brother who wanted to protect her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"UM.excuse me." Said a voice he knew.  
  
"Oh Carly..I mean Mrs. Corinthos. I love your club.  
  
"Please call me Carly and thank you. I am glad Jason brought you here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So are you our waitress." Asked Jason.  
  
"No I just came to say hi. Haven't you had your order been taken."  
  
"No can you get someone to do that."  
  
"Don't worry I'll handle it. What can I get you two to drink."  
  
"I'll take a Screwdriver."  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
"So that is a Screwdriver and a Scotch on the rocks."  
  
"Right." Said Jason  
  
"Your waiter will be right here with that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When a slow song starter Jason asked her to dance. When she nod yes. He stood and offered his hand to. Which she gladly took. When they got to the floor he took her in his arms and pulled her close. With his hands on her waist and with her hand on his neck they swayed to the music together. They moved even closer together. His hand now on her hip and her hands in his hair. They continued to sway. When he pulled he back enough to see in her eyes he saw the passion that was burning. He moved his head down a put his mouth lightly on hers. Then he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips until they parted. Her tongue met his match for match. When he heard the song end he pulled back, by this time they were both out of breath.  
  
"We better get back to our drinks."  
  
"Um.. yeah." Jenny stuttered.  
  
They walked back to their table. The rest of their dinner went very well. They talked about vast topics. Never runny out of things to say. They both had alot of things in common, both liked Rock and Roll, they both loved Robin William. They both loved Italian cooking but hated cooking. They both always ate out or take out.  
  
When they left they both were laughing so hard and having a good time. When the reach her hotel room they did not want the night to end.  
  
"I have so much fun tonight." Jason said softly.  
  
"Me too. Why don't you come in for a drink?" Jenny said.  
  
"I really don't think that is a good idea." He said. When he saw the look on her face, he knew that he had hurt her. "Look it is not about you. I really like you and I would love to come up but I really think this better. I know if I kiss you again I will not be able to stop and then we would be moving way to fast. I want to take things slow with you. I want to make this work. You understand."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So are you okay with that?"  
  
"Yes and I'm glad you did stop us."  
  
"Okay. Will you let me take you out again tomorrow."  
  
"Yes. Very much but can we go somewhere lest formal. I will be doing some painting at he Quatermaines so I will not want to go anywhere fancy."  
  
"Sure, how about Kelly's. They might be cheap but they have great food."  
  
"Okay then I will meet you there about six."  
  
"Cool. Well good night and I had a great time."  
  
"Me too. Bye."  
  
When she got out of the car, he thought over the night they had. The dancing, the conversation, and the food were perfect. The company was perfect. He had not had that much fun the long time. He could not wait until tomorrow night. 


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
The week flew by. They both were busy but they always found a way to have lunch or dinner together. Every time they parted, they would kiss. It seemed that all the kisses would get longer and longer every day. He was the one who would usually pull away and leave. Most women would be hurt about that but she couldn't be.  
  
When she walked to the Corinthos's penthouse, she would always have a smile on her face. Just the fact that she might run into him would do that. She knew that this was no fling it was something very close to love. She wanted to sleep with him so bad but he wanted to take it slow. She wasn't sure if she could anymore. With him, she just seemed to lose control. Tonight they were going to sleep with each other even if she had to tie him down. Not that did sound intersecting. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they go to her motel, he kissed her good night but when he was about to pull away, she kept he hand on his head and said, "Please do not leave me tonight."  
  
" I don't know if this is a good idea Jenny. This a big step."  
  
"And I am ready to take it."  
  
"Are you positive."  
  
"If I wasn't I wouldn't have said it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good so kiss me now."  
  
"Bossy aren't we."  
  
"You bet baby."  
  
With that she opened her door and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed and kicked the door shut." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell does he want." Asked Sonny.  
  
"He said he wanted the docks." Said Johnny.  
  
"Tell him to go to hell."  
  
"Okay boss but he won't like it."  
  
"Do you think I give a shit."  
  
"Okay I'll tell that to Mark Lee."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." With that sonny hung the phone up.  
  
"Lee? Where have I heard that name before." He asked himself  
  
"Hey are you coming to bed honey." Asked Carly from the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah baby. Coming right now." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny had her head on Jason chest listening to his heart beat. He was drawing lazy circles her back.  
  
"You were amazing do you know that?" Asked Jason.  
  
"You weren't so bad yourself." Said Jenny.  
  
"Then I guess it is safe for us to say that we both enjoyed ourselves?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Then I want to ask you something."  
  
"What?" Jenny said sitting up. Not caring if the sheet dropped abound her waist.  
  
"Okay. I want to know if you will move in with me. I don't like that I can't protect you when you are here and that is one thing I really want to do. Plus when I am with you, I am the most happy. My place seems so cold when I go home after being with you. I am not good with words and I know I am messing this up. So will you move in with me?"  
  
"What you said was perfect and I would love to. I agree with you. After I come home from being with you this place is so cold. "  
  
"Okay great. We can start moving you stuff into my place this morning."  
  
"Cool, but its not morning yet."  
  
"You are a bad girl aren't you."  
  
"Yep." Was all she said before she started to work her magic on him again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next flew b like a blur. With the moving her stuff to his penthouse, the making love and getting to know everyone. Her Carly struck even a better friendship. She thought Jenny was perfect for him. Jenny and Jason tried to cook in the kitchen but the wound up ordering pizza.  
  
"Oh god I have not laugh so hard in a long time."  
  
"I know me neither." Said jenny. "I mean you should have saw you face when that stuffed flamed up, I thought you were going to scream."  
  
"If I remember correctly you were the one who did scream." Said with a laugh.  
  
Jenny stood up and walked over to him and straddle his lap. "You thought that was funny."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Well since you thought my scream was funny, I think I should sleep in the guest room."  
  
"I don't think so." With that Jason carried her to the bedroom and began to love her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sonny got off the run with Johnny, he was mad enough to spit nails. "Why the hell does he want the docks." He knew he had heard that name Lee before. He couldn't place it. He picked up his dry cleaning and hung it in the closet. When a card fell out of his pocket.  
  
"What the hell?" He looked at the name. 'Jenny Lee, Interior Decorator.' That was where he had heard that name. He picked up his phone.  
  
"Max I need you to look up to see if Mark Lee has a sister."  
  
"Okay boss hold on." When he came back. He gave him the Information that he didn't want to here. "Yeah boss. Her name is Jennifer Lee. Single. Twenty- five. Owns her own interior decorating company in the city. She is 5'2'' and weighs 115 pounds. She have a degree in designs from NYU. She graduated with top honors. She is half Asian and American. She has no record but she has been stalked and has had letters that contain treats. She has a penthouse in Manhattan."  
  
"Okay thanks. Can you find if she has anything to do with Mark's plan to get the docks."  
  
"Yeah I can try."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure thing boss. Bye."  
  
"Bye." With that, he hung up the phone. He knew what he had to do but that didn't make it any easier. Jason was going to pissed at first but then again, he might hurt. Anyway, he went he loosed. Dammit to hell.  
  
He went over to his bar and poured himself a strong drink. It was going to be a long night. He hated his life at this moment. Dammit it all to hell. 


	8. Chapter Six

A/N: I know that my spelling has been horrible and my grammar is even worst. When I finish a chapter, I am so excited. I fly through spell check and do not pay attention. All I want to do is post the chapter, so I can hear all the reviews. Please forgive me. I will try harder to check it. Thank - you for taking your time reading this story. I love you all.  
Chapter Six  
  
Sonny walked over to Jason and Jenny's penthouse. He planned to ask Jenny if she had anything to do with her brother's plan to take over the docks. He prayed that she did not, for Jason and Carly sakes. They both seemed to have fallen in love with her. Hell he had even fallen for her. He knew that this was going to hurt Jason. He wanted to save him from that pain but he had no other choice. When Sonny reached the door he knocked and Jason opened it on the third knock.  
  
"Hey Sonny. What do you need." Asked Jason. He was only clad in boxers.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to Jenny for a moment. It's about the penthouse."  
  
"Yeah sure, let me go get her. Come in and sit down."  
  
"I would rather talk to her out here if you don't mind."  
  
"No, that's fine. Let me go get her for you." With that Jason left the doorway and ran up the stairs to where Jenny laying, her body was curl into a tight ball. He tapped her on the shoulder and woke her up. "Hey baby. Sonny wants to talk to you about the penthouse. He's down stairs waiting."  
  
"Okay, let me get dressed." Jenny said but it was muffled with a yawn. "What time is it anyway."  
  
"It's only ten."  
  
"This couldn't wait until morning."  
  
"You want me to go tell him to wait until morning."  
  
"No that's okay. Tell I'll be ready in about five minutes."  
  
"Okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
When Jenny got downstairs, she found Jason and Sonny sitting on the couch. "So Sonny what was so important that you needed to she me right away."  
  
"Can we talk about it out in the hall."  
  
"Sure, lets go."  
  
They both walked in the hall. Jenny was wondering, what was so important that Jason could not hear it and that it needed to be discuss at ten in the night. Sonny was thinking how to approach this subject. He wanted to do it calmly and rationally.  
  
"Jenny I need to know something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have a brother." Sonny knew she did but he needed to hear from her.  
  
"Yes, what about him."  
  
"Do you know what he does."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you any part of what he does."  
  
"Look I do not know why you are asking all these question. Are you FBI or something?" Jenny asked, a frown creasing her brow.  
  
"No. Look, I need to no if you have anything to do with brother."  
  
"Look I got out of the shit my brother does a long time ago." Jenny said in a cold voice. "I kind of got tried of the death treats."  
  
"I NEED TO KNOW DAMMIT." Sonny said in a booming Voice.  
  
"WHY?" Jenny said just as loudly.  
  
"Why are you here, unless you trying to help your brother."  
  
"Maybe because Carly called my secretary and said she needed a interior decorator."  
  
"Just tell me if you are part of his plan. If you confess now this will go a lot more smoothly."  
  
"Fine, but it's not like you are going to believe me." Jenny said with a sigh. "I am, in no way, shape or form, part of my brother's plan."  
  
"I still have to tell Jason and I want you to stop working on my penthouse and move out of Jason's penthouse. Come up with an excuse and tell Carly you will recommend someone else for her." Sonny said. He knew that two people that he cared about the most were about to get hurt.  
  
"Fine. Do whatever you have to." He could tell this was hurting her. She was one strong lady; he would give her that.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"No you're not." Jenny said. With that she stormed past him and went in the penthouse. She brushed past Jason running for the stairs; blinking back tears all the way up them.  
  
"Jenny.Sonny what's wrong with her, what did you say to her." Jason, sounding angry.  
  
"There is something we need to discuss."  
  
"You bet there is. What the hell did you do to her."  
  
While all this was going on downstairs, Jenny was up stairs her and Jason's bedroom throwing her cloths into her suitcase. "Damn Mark, for once again messing up my life. Damn Jason for making me fall in love with him. Damn Sonny for everything. Dammit all to hell." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Jason there is no easy way to tell you this to tell you this."  
  
"What Dammit?"  
  
"Calm down man. Jenny is Mark Lee sister."  
  
"What? The guy who's trying to steal the docks from you."  
  
"Yeah. I think she might be working with him to get information. I am so sorry man."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. It is just kind of hard to believe. I mean, me and Jenny were getting along so well."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll let you to do whatever you need to do."  
  
"Bye and thanks for telling me."  
  
"I am sorry. Bye." Sonny left Jason and Jenny to work out whatever they had to.  
  
"Jenny Please get down here. I think there is something we need to discuss something." He hated this. He really did love Jenny. She could be trying to get information and he fell in love with her. He must have played right into her hands. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey boss. You wanted to see me."  
  
"Yes, I did. I need you to go get someone for me." Mark said.  
  
"Who?" the young operate asked.  
  
"My sister. It seems that she has taken up with Jason Morgan. My sister has been a torn in my side long enough. I want you to kidnap her."  
  
"Your own sister."  
  
"This is something you need to learn. Business always came first. I need those docks. There is a lot ways to do this but this way I will be killing two birds with one stone."  
  
"Okay boss. I will get on it right away."  
  
This was going to be good. His sister had always needed to be protected, saved, or always need to be center attention. His parents had always loved her best. She was the popular one. The smart one. The pretty one. Now she was going to be the dead one. He could not wait. 


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Jenny, I said get down here." Jason said. He had been waiting almost a half in hour. He was about to climb the stair when he saw her come out of their room. He saw that her eye's were red and puffy. She had been crying.  
  
"Look, I'm leaving so don't worry about it." Jenny said. Her voice was still a little horse from all the crying she had done.  
  
"I need to know what you were doing here."  
  
"I was falling in love with the man of my dreams. "  
  
"Jenny, cut the crap."  
  
Jenny was digging in her purse for something. When she found it she pulled it up and handed it to Jason. "Here's my half of the expensive. The food, clothing, a room and whatever else I used."  
  
With that she picked up her suitcase and bag and walked out of his and his life. He wanted to believe she had nothing to do with this. To believe that she loved him. To believed that al the times they had shared these past few weeks had meant something to her and that it was not just a job. He fell to the couch and let the tears he had been holding fall. He cried for the lost love that he would never had and the love that he had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny made it to the hotel sweet that she was now renting again. Once she closed the door, she leaned back against it and let he bags drop to the floor. She let the tears that she had been holding since she left Jason's free. She sunk to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Why did this always have to happen to her? Why did her brother always come between her and the things that she loved?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boss when do you want me to pick her up." The young man asked the older man.  
  
"Let's give it a week or two." Mark knew if you wanted to get what you want you would have to wait.  
  
"Okay boss." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a two-week since her and Jason had parted ways. It was as if she was in a trance. She would wake up, shower, dress, eat, go to work, take a break, eat, work a little more, go back to her sweet, eat dinner, dress for bed and go to sleep. She hated living like this. Every morning she would wake with nausea and have to run to the bathroom. She thought it might be stress but now that she notice her period was a week late, she began to worried. Her and Jason used protection, except for a few times.  
  
"A few times is all it takes, you dumb ass." She mumbled to herself.  
  
How could she be so stupid? She went to the phone and called general hospital. "Hello" a sweet voice came over the line.  
  
"Hi. I am Jenny Lee and I was wondering who would I make an appointment with to see if I was pregnant."  
  
"That would be Dr. Meadows."  
  
"Okay then when is the soonest I could get appointment with her."  
  
"How about noon tomorrow."  
  
"That would be perfect. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Have a nice day you."  
  
"You too." Well now that was taken care of. The problem now was if she was pregnant should she tell Jason. She was a twenty-five year old modern woman, so no she didn't have to tell Jason. She had a beautiful place to live, a great job, her own company, and a whole lot of money her father had left her. She could hire a nanny when she worked. She wanted to have two parents for her child but what she didn't want was the child knowing that his or her father would ever trust their mother. She would not put their.her child though that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason was living in hell and he knew it. For some reason, he had this nagging feeling. He kind of felt like fear but not for himself. He hated fearing something that he couldn't see. If only he could find the reason for this feeling, he could fix it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenny was having the same feeling, only it was for herself. For the past couple of days, she had been having the sensation that someone was watching her. Yesterday she went to the doctor and took a test. They said they would inform her of the results as soon as they came in. It had been a little over twenty-four hours since she had the test taken. She didn't sleep last night, for the feeling that if she did she might not wake up. She had never felt anything like that. It was scary, but she blamed it on stress. I mean the thought she might be pregnant was a little intimidating.  
  
When she walked back to her hotel from the Quatermaines around one-thirty, she had the feeling that she was being followed. When she looked behind, she saw no one. She looked in her purse for the handgun that her brother had always made her carry. When Jason asked her about it, she told him that it was protection. He now probably thought it was for killing him. She put her hand in the purse and held on to the cold hard steel. She hated guns but at this moment, she was glad that Mark had made her learn to shoot.  
  
When she got to the docks she felt a hand come from behind her and close over her mouth. When she went to pull the gun out, he said "Drop it or kill both you and your baby." His voice was so cold that she knew he would do it. She released the gun. "Good girl not don't say a word and look natural."  
  
"Fine. Will you answer one question for me."  
  
"What." His voice was still as cold as ice.  
  
"How did you know I was pregnant."  
  
"Well that is the great thing about having your cell phone."  
  
"You have my what."  
  
"Don't worry baby, I'll give it back." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you know whose sister I am?"  
  
"Yeah and so what. Now go and not another word."  
  
He took her to the cabin and tied her hand and feet to a chair. "I hope you enjoy your stay." And with that, he left her in the cold cabin. She struggled against the ropes. It was doing her no good. She stopped and sat there, she feared for herself but more she feared for her baby. With that thought tears came to her eyes, she didn't brother to hold them back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boss, she's where you wanted her."  
  
"Good, I'll make the call." Mark said. "Bye." He hung up the phone and he couldn't suppress the grin that came to his face. He was sick in tried of that little bitch and in a short while she would be no more. He flipped open his cell and dialed the numbers that would set the rest of his plan in motion. The phone he was calling picked up after the second ring. "Morgan." Came a strong voice at the other end of the line.  
  
"Mr. Morgan. I am Mr. Lee and I have something that you might be interested in."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You better be, I have the mother of your child."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about."  
  
"Oh you mean you didn't no Jenny was pregnant."  
  
"I swear to god if you have hurt on head hair on her head you will pay dearly." Jason was panicking now, Jenny was pregnant with his child and what's more confusing, was that her own brother kidnapped her. Maybe it was a trap. "I want to talk to her now."  
  
"You will very soon. I'll call you in three hours to give you instructions. If everything goes down properly, the mother and child live but if something goes wrong you know what will happen." With that, the line went dead. "This is going to be fun." Mark said with a grin.  
  
A/N: I want to know if you all like this twist. I want the truth. Flame at your will. Please, please review.  
  
Ashley 


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
"Sonny Dammit pick up your phone." Jason muttered as he waited for his best friend to answer. He couldn't believe that Jenny was carrying his baby and what was more he couldn't believe that her brother had capture her. "Corinthos."  
  
"Dammit Sonny it took you long enough to answer. Look Lee got Jenny."  
  
"What the hell, she's his sister. Why would he want her."  
  
"I have no clue, but what I do know is that he said that she was pregnant. I want to believe it's a set up but I can't take that chance that it might not be and that he will kill her and my baby. Sonny I just can't take that risk. He said he was going to call me in a hour."  
  
"Okay, look I want you to come over here now and we'll discuss this. Here."  
  
"Okay I will be there in five. Sonny, for once in my life I'm scared and I really am not liking it."  
  
"I know, just hurry."  
  
Jason disconnected the phone and hopped on his bike. He hated being scarred. Truth be, told it was the first time he had ever been scarred. Sure he had been, panicked and nervous but now he was scarred. He knew something was wrong. He knew that this wasn't a set up. He knew that he needed to get the love of his life and the baby that they were going to have back. He broke all the speed limits. Right now, he could get thousand and one tickets, and he would give a shit all he wanted now was Jenny and their baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jenny."  
  
"Mark help me please, Please. I need you. These people took and me and said that they were going to kill me."  
  
"Those people work for me. Jenny, Jenny don't you know that I hate you, you little bitch. You were always the perfect one, the sweet one, the pretty one and I was always screw up. Do you know what that is like, to be always the one that couldn't do anything right?" Mark had a look in her eyes that she had never seen before. "NO YOU DON'T. YOU WERE PERFECT IN THEIR EYES. YOU COULD NEVER DO ANY WRONG. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS SO SPECIAL. GOD, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU!" He screamed.  
  
"Mark I had no idea. that you felt that way. Mom and dad loved you in their own way." She said with on a sob.  
  
"No they didn't Dammit, no they didn't." he said with a sob that was a little weaker then hers. "They loved you and only you. I was the bastard child, didn't you know that little sister, and I was a bastard. Father was not my real father. My real father was some nobody that mom slept with before she got married to dad. They met when I was one, dad took me in, and tried to treat me as his son but one day he told me that the reason that he wasn't as a good as father as he could be was because he was not my real father. Do you know how much that hurt me? He knew that it did and that is why he left his business to me instead of to you; in addition, he wanted the danger on my head not on yours. I hate you, mother, and father, for all that. I wanted you dead for the longest time. Ever since you were in high school and I found I was not their real child. I will hate you to my dying day, or should we say yours because that will come before mine. I will leave you alone for a little while. Give you a chance to digest the information that I have fed you." With that, he walked out of the room.  
  
She had always thought Mark loved her but for the last eight or nine years he had hated her. She was crying uncontrollably now and unshamelessly. She didn't care you saw her. Her brother hated her, she was going to die, and so was her baby. She just hoped Jason got her before Mark killed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason walked in the doorway of Sonny and Carly's Penthouse.  
  
"Where in the hell is Sonny, Carly." Jason asked in a loud voice.  
  
"Well hello to you to Jase, 'How are you Carly.' 'Oh I'm great. You should have seen Michael today. He was so cute.'."  
  
"Dammit shut up Carly, where is Sonny I need to know."  
  
"I'm right here, calm down yelling at anyone will not help, even Carly." Sonny said with a calming voice.  
  
"Sonny how in the hell would you feel if Carly was pregnant with your baby and she got kidnapped. Tell me Sonny would you be calm and rational?"  
  
"What the hell is going on around here?" Carly asked  
  
"Jenny brother kidnapped her and when he called me he said that She was pregnant and that if I did as I was told and everything went down without a hitch he wouldn't kill her but if something went wrong, I know what will happen. Which mean that if I mess this up I am going to lose Jenny and the baby." Jason said. His words were laced with fear and sadness.  
  
"Look he will be calling in about fifteen minutes so when he calls we figured something out." Sonny said. "But to tell you the truth was that I kind of feel like this is a set up."  
  
"Sonny I have exact opposite feeling. I love Jenny and I always will but when I broke up with her it nearly killed me and she had the same look in her eyes that I had in mine. I just have a feeling that she wasn't lying."  
  
"Look but if you don't calm down and think you will be no good to any one. If you love her you will be strong for her."  
  
"I know Sonny. I do love her and I will be strong but I want her to be safe and I want my baby Dammit."  
  
'I know and we will get her back."  
  
Right after sonny made said those words that Jason needed to here, his cell phone rang. Everyone went deadly quite.  
  
A/N: I need a beta for my GH stories. I am looking for someone who is brutally honest. Some one that I can share my chapters before I post them and that will give me opinions on idea's for new story. If you are interested in this, please e-mail me a VAHOTTIE125@aol.com. Thank you. Please review.  
  
Love, Ashley 


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Jason flipped open his cell and spoke into it calmly. "Hello"  
  
"Hello Mr. Morgan. I am a little early I know, but I didn't feel like waiting a full hour." Said in a calm voice.  
  
"What do you want me to do." In strain voice. It didn't even sound like his voice.  
  
"I want you to meet me in the park with 10,000 dollars and a contract to the docks."  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"Well then I will have to get rid of my pregnant sister, won't I?"  
  
"Look I can give you 10,000 dollars but not the docks. They aren't mine."  
  
"Well I do know you are the best friend of Mr. Corinthos and I am sure he would do just about anything for you. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes but.."  
  
"But nothing Mr. Morgan if you want to see you pregnant girlfriend again you will get them." With that, he hung up.  
  
"Dammit to hell!" shouted Jason and threw his phone at the penthouse wall. He walked over to the door and walked out.  
  
"What did they want Sonny. What docks was he talking about?" Carly asked.  
  
"They wanted my docks and Jason knows I can't give those up, so he didn't ask. He just threw the phone down and walked out."  
  
"Well, what is he going to do now."  
  
"I'm not sure, Carly. I am really not sure." Sonny said on a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason got on his bike and went to the spot he does his most thinking. He sat there thinking about how he was going to get back Jenny and their baby alive. Jenny and him had said some thing the they both regetted..well he regretted. He should have believed her when she said that she wasn't working with her brother. He should have known by the look on her face that she wasn't lying. I mean her eyes should have given it away. He remember the look on her face as they said those thing to each other  
  
***Flash back***  
  
He saw that her eye's were red and puffy. She had been crying.  
  
"Look, I'm leaving so don't worry about it." Jenny said. Her voice was still a little horse from all the crying she had done.  
  
"I need to know what you were doing here."  
  
"I was falling in love with the man of my dreams. "  
  
"Jenny, cut the crap."  
  
Jenny was digging in her purse for something. When she found it she pulled it up and handed it to Jason. "Here's my half of the expensive. The food, clothing, a room and whatever else I used."  
  
With that she picked up her suitcase and bag and walked out of his life.  
  
***End of Flash back***  
  
The memory still made tears come to his eyes. Now that he knew that Jenny was not lying, it scared him. He needed her in his life. He wanted her and the baby to be with him, to love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jenny, my lovely sister how are you today."  
  
"Like you give a shit." Jenny yelled.  
  
"But I do. I want you to feel good when I kill you." Mark said.  
  
"God, you are a sick bastard."  
  
"Yes I am but what you don't know is that dad was just as sick as I was."  
  
"Please, he didn't kill his sister."  
  
"Maybe not that but he did other things."  
  
"What are you going to tell Leslie and the kid?"  
  
"Leslie knows what I am doing. She knows and she is glad. She is tried of me having to fun out and save you ass every time you have a problem."  
  
"Jason will save me.someone will save me."  
  
"Well your little boyfriend can't get what I want so I am not so sure that he will save you. You better hope he does though."  
  
"He will don't worry. He will save me. He loves me and his baby."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say." Mark left her to be alone once again.  
  
"Please lord let Jason come in time. Please let him save me and his child. I need both of them." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, I am sorry I blew up like that. They want something I can't give them." Jason said as he talked to Sonny on the pay phone. "I am just not sure what I will do if I lose her."  
  
"I know man but we will get her one way or another. Maybe if you set a appointment with him and tell him to bring Jenny we can grab her away from them."  
  
"But how will we do that."  
  
"He'll call you again. He has to. Tell him to meet with me and you. I will have Ric draw up a fake contract to make it look like I'm giving him the dock and when we do, the men will grab Jenny. But they have to bring her to this meeting if he want the docks."  
  
"Good plan but what do I do until then. I hate sitting and waiting knowing that he might kill her while I am sitting here."  
  
"I know but the best thing you could do right now is relax and stay cool."  
  
"Easier said then done."  
  
"I know but do it for Jenny."  
  
"I'll try. Look I am going to come over for my phone."  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jason hung up the phone an got on his bike and drove to Harbor View Towers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Jason got there, Benny, Johnny, and Max were all sitting on the couch. Working on something. Carly walked out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks and Sonny came down the stairs. Carly sat the tray down and walked up to him and put him in a bone brushing hug and whispered that it would be all right, that we would find her. He said thank you to his comforting words.  
  
"Okay all we are waiting for now is the phone call and the place where they want to meet. Max and another man will take his guys out while we lay low then Johnny will go get her while Benny is the look out and he will call 911 if need be." Sonny said.  
  
"Sounds good but Johnny when you grab her remember she's pregnant. Be careful."  
  
"Got it boss."  
  
"Okay so now we just wait?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yeah now we wait." Jason said on a sigh. 


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Jason was sitting on the couch, Sonny was on the chair with Carly on his lap, and the rest of the men were sitting at he dinning room table. "Dammit when is he going to call." Jason said in thunderous  
  
"He will man I promise." Sonny said in a soothing voice. Once Sonny had said that Jason cell rung.  
  
"Morgan."  
  
"Hello Morgan. So are you ready to meet." Mark said.  
  
"I am. Sonny drew up the contracts but I want Jenny there when you sign them. I want to be able to put my arms around her as you as signing those damn papers, do you understand."  
  
"Morgan I understand but you need to understand if you screw me I will kill her. Do you understand that."  
  
"Yes. Meet me at the new warehouse at midnight."  
  
"You do not set the time Dammit. I do. Meet me at my warehouse at 1 am. Do you got that Morgan."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good-bye" Jason heard the phone go dead at the other end. He threw his phone against the wall again. "Damn that man."  
  
"What did he say."  
  
"He wants to meet at his warehouse at 1 am."  
  
"So Max and Johnny I want you to go site out the place. Then I want Benny to go get Taggert. I am going to go different route with this. Do you mind Jase."  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay than I want Benny to go to talk with Taggert."  
  
"Sure boss. See you all later."  
  
"Bye Benny." Everyone said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Okay now Max, I want you to scope it out."  
  
"Yeah." He left later.  
  
"God I want this be over." Jason said as he put his head in his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh hello sister. How are you doing this fine evening?" Mark said as he walked into the room which his little sister was staying in.  
  
"Go away you jackass." Jenny said. She hated he brother more than she ever thought possible but the weird thing was that she still had a little love for him or maybe it was pity.  
  
"Oh honey I thought you may want to know what was going down tonight."  
  
"No just please go away Dammit."  
  
"Well just for you information you do not tell when or where to go." He punctuated every word with the grabbing of her hair tugging at it. "You bitch, I will do as I please. Do you understand me."  
  
"Please leave me alone please." Jenny pleaded.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up. "You slut I will do what I want to you anytime I damn well please." He pushed he against the wall and punched her in her stomach. "That is what you get bitch. I swear if you say one more thing to me again I will kill you and your little baby. Do you understand? You god damn hoe."  
  
Jenny sunk to the floor and cried as the sharp pain pierced though her stomach. Oh god she just hopes her baby would survive this. "You better be ready at 1 am. We will be going some where." He said as he exited the small room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason went to the warehouse where the meeting was going to be held. Benny was in the car at the entrance of the warehouse so he could wait for Taggert. Marco was in the woods, with a sniper rifle, Johnny was waiting near them, and Max was behind the door of the warehouse. The black limo pulled up and Lee exited with three henchmen. "Where's Jenny?" Jason started.  
  
"You will see her soon enough Morgan. Corinthos where are my contracts."  
  
"You will get them as soon as we see Jenny."  
  
"Fine. Mac get her." The smaller flunky went back into the limo. He came back out holding a crying Jenny who was also clutching her stomach. Her sobs were racking her body. She was pale and thin. She looked so gangly. Mac pulled her against his body and held a gun to her stomach. "You see Morgan if you fuck with me I will kill her and your child. Do you understand that?" Lee asked.  
  
"Yeah but like I said while you sign that contract I want her in my arms." Jason said he said in a calm voice but fear was twisting his stomach into knots. Her sobs brought tears to his own eyes and the sight of her holding on to where their child was growing. 'Dammit what did that bastard do to her.' Jason thought.  
  
Jason got the vibe signal from his pager, which meant that the cops have arrived. Sonny must have got the same vibe because he put the briefcase table and pulled out the phony contracts. "Here. Give us Jenny and you can sign them." Sonny said.  
  
Mac let go of Jenny and shoved her into Jason waiting arms. Jason put his arms tight around her. "Hey are you okay?" Jason asked.  
  
"No.oh god Jason. I am so sorry I got you into this. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about the baby. You might never get to know your child and I didn't give you even the time when she was still growing."  
  
"Hey..hey we don't even know if we lost it. Okay so don't act so grim." As Jason was whispering to Jason, Sonny and Mark were working on the contracts. Just when mark was signing the first paper, the sound of Taggert's voice rang out.  
  
"PCPD. Drop all your weapons." His deep voice rang out.  
  
"You jackass. Did you plan this?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah. You son of a bitch." Sonny said in a deadly voice. Jason pulled out his gun and pushed Jenny out of the way.  
  
"Lee you bastard. I should kill you but you would like to die, so why not put you in jail so you can rout." Jason said.  
  
Taggert came up behind Sonny and Jason. "Angerboy put the gun away we will take care of this."  
  
Jason did as ask. Two police officers came around and handcuffed Lee's three men. Taggert grabbed Lee arm and bean to drag him to the police.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS DAMMIT." Lee free arm went to where he had a secret gun. While Taggert was not looking, he pulled it out. Jason and sonny saw this and pulled their guns out also. Two shots rung out and two bodies fell to the hard concrete. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Everything seemed to go into slow motion after that. You know in like the SCI - FI movies where the entire world is still and there is one man left watching everything and not being able to do anything to save the people, he loves. He saw the bullet heading right for Jenny when he tried to move it was like his legs were heavy, sand bags. He dived himself in front of her but he wasn't fast enough. The bullet hit Jenny right in the Stomach. Jason heard a scream and realized it was his. He saw Jenny slumped to the ground as he fell to the ground too. He saw that she was unconscious. He was not sure it was from the hit in the head or the gunshot wound. She looked so pale. So weak. Jason sunk to his knees and crawled over to her. Her stomach was bleeding badly.  
  
He felt for a pulse. When he did, it was very weak. He yelled for someone to call an ambulance. He lifted up her head and held up her head with his hands. "Okay baby stay with me, please just stay with me." Whispered Jason to Jenny in her ear. He yelled once again to someone to get an ambulance.  
  
"They're coming Jase. They are on their way right now."  
  
Jason nodded his head, unable to speak because his throat was too tight. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Jenny. She the truly good thing in his life beside Michael. The EMTs made their way over to Jenny. They asked Jason to move but he seemed not to listening. Sonny came over to Jason and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, come on. Let them do their jobs."  
  
Jason leaned over to one of the EMTs and whispered "Please take care of her and my baby. Please." Jason got up from his crouching position and watched as they loaded Jenny onto the ambulance. He tried to get on to ambulance with her but they told him they need all the room.  
  
They watched as the ambulance pulled away. Sonny called Marco and told him to have the limo ready. Sonny and Jason waited on the curve for it to pulled up. When it did Sonny got in. Then Jason followed. When Jason sat back he sighed and let the tear he was holding back flow freely.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Mr. Morgan."  
  
"Yes." Jason asked the nurse.  
  
"Dr. Quartermaine will see you now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jason walked into his former mother's office. "Monica is she all right."  
  
"Jason I don't know how to tell you this so I will just come out and say it. We lost the baby. I am so sorry. We tried to save it but it just wasn't strong enough." Monica said.  
  
Jason felt tears in the back of his eyes that wanted to be shed. His throat was tight but he somehow manage to ask if Jenny was okay.  
  
"She's in coma. I am not sure when she will come out of. She is breathing on her though and I don't think there is any lasting damage but if she does not come out of soon we could lose her. I am sorry once again Jason."  
  
"Can I see her." Jason croaked.  
  
"Yes, come right this way." Monica led Jason to where Jenny lying.  
  
Jason walked over to her sat down in the chair beside her. He took her hand into his. He laid his head on their clasp hands and cried once again. Sonny looked at his friend though the window. He never seen Jason cry so much in one day.  
  
"Sonny does she have any family." Monica asked.  
  
"Not that I know of. I think her and her brother were the only children and her sister - in -law."  
  
"Maybe you should go call her."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of her Monica."  
  
"It's my job but please take care of Jason for me. I see how much he loves her."  
  
"Yeah I know." With that Jason walked over to the pay phone.  
  
"Son I hope you both make it." Whispered to glass as she looked at her son and his love.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"May I speak with Mrs. Lee." Asked the woman on the other line.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Well Mrs. Lee I'm Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure."  
  
"Trust me this is not a pleasure call. I wanted to inform you that you husband is dead and you sister - in - law is in coma. You husband put her like that. He killed her unborn child and nearly killed her."  
  
"You lying." Came the strain voice.  
  
"No I'm not. You might want to come to Port Charles for the remain of your husband." With that he hung the phone up. Now came the call he most dreaded. Carly. He dialed and the familiar sexy voice came on the line. "Hello."  
  
"Carly it's Sonny. Babe look I need you to come to general Hospital."  
  
"Oh my god. Why is Jason hurt."  
  
"No Jenny is in coma. She lost the baby. I know how close you to had gotten. I was hoping you could come and give your support."  
  
"Of course. Is Jason okay."  
  
"He was in her room crying the last time I checked." Sonny said. His own voice a little strain.  
  
"I'll be right there." Carly soft voice came over the line. With that she disconnected the line.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Carly ran into the hospital looking for her husband and her two best friends. When she got there she saw Sonny sitting on the couch. "Sonny where are they."  
  
"In her room. I'll take you into there. Maybe you can talk to Jason."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
When the got to her room she saw Jason. He still had his head on their clasp hand with tear flowing down his cheeks She ran over there and put her arms around him and cried with him. By this time Sonny also had tear running down his cheeks.  
  
"Jase it's going to be okay. You know I know these things."  
  
"Oh god I hope your right. God do I hope."  
  
"She will be. She's strong like me. Okay. She's to stubborn to die."  
  
A/N: Okay was this any good. Please review. Please. Love you all. Ashley. 


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Jason never left her beside. He was still there after three weeks. Carly and Sonny were starting to loose hope but Jason would keep saying she would come out of it. That she would survive it.  
  
"Hey Jase.Um I was thinking maybe you should go home and get some sleep I mean if."  
  
"Not if Carly when." Jason said though gritted teeth.  
  
"When she wakes up she will need you and if you are to tried are you going to be there. No you are going to be sick and sorry to tell you, you look like shit. And you don't smell much better. Don't get me wrong you don't look bad with a beard but I am sure Jenny would rather see you your normal face."  
  
"But I do not want to leave her. She might wake up."  
  
"Look I will be here and if I am not and neither are you Court will be here. So, relax. Okay. I want you to go get home and get some S. S. E. S."  
  
"S. S.. What?"  
  
"A shower, A shave, something to and some sleep."  
  
"Oh. Okay but promise me you will call and tell me if there is any change."  
  
"I will now please go. I love you."  
  
"Love you too." With that, he left the room but not before softly kissing Jenny on her lips and whispered "I love you. Wake up soon.  
  
Once she left she went to Jenny beside and took her hand in to her own. "Hey girl. Look you have been out a long time and you really need to wake up. Jason needs you. You should see him. He looks like shit. He has lost about five or 10 pounds. He never leaves this room. He takes a shower in your bathroom and dress there to. He has a beard and it doesn't look that bad but his smooth face looks a whole lot better." She paused and then looked back at her. "I need you too. That new person I have now sucks. She has no taste at all. She is so pitiful." She paused again. "I know you don't want to come out and if..when you do it will be in pain. But while you are like this, you are putting us all through pain. Please wake up.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Jason was trying to sleep but the scene of Lee shooting Jenny kept replaying in his head. How she fell. How the blood was coming out of her stomach and falling to the cold hard ground. Monica coming out of the OR and telling them hey had lost the baby.  
  
The phone jarred him out of his thoughts. He got up and picked up the cordless. "Morgan."  
  
"Jase..Jason..she woke up. She's awake and asking for you." Courtney excited voice came over the line.  
  
"What?" his shock evident in his voice.  
  
"She's awake. Oh my god Jason she finally woke up."  
  
"Courtney...tell her I am on my way." Jason said.  
  
"Okay Jase just hury..up..she needs you."  
  
"Yeah I will be there." He hung the phone up and ran up the stairs. He grabbed some cloths and pulled them on. He grabbed Jenny bag. He had brought her some cloths for her so she would not have to wear the hospital nightgown. Then he ran back down the stairs and ran out the door.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Jason ran into the hospital and than to her room. When he reached the room, he looked into the window. He saw Jenny was sitting up. She looked so thin. So pale. Carly was sitting on her right and Courtney was sitting on her left. Sonny and A.J. were talking about something in the front of the room. He took a calm breath and walked into the room.  
  
"Jason." Jenny said as he walked in.  
  
He couldn't hold back anymore. He ran over to her. Nearly pushing Carly down to reach her. He pulled her in to a strong hug. "God..I am so glad your up. I was so worried. I love you. God I am so happy." He knew he was babbling but he couldn't help it. He was in love with her.  
  
She pulled away and put a finger to his lips to shush him. She looked at all her friends that were in the room. "Can you guys excuse us?"  
  
"Sure." A.J. and Sonny said at the same time. They made a move to leave but their wives were stills standing looking on at the other couple. They both went a grabbed the arm of each of them and pulled them out of the room.  
  
"We'll be outside if you need us." Sonny said as he pulled Carly out of the room. He closed the door and Jason looked back at Jenny.  
  
"Jason I am so sorry." Jenny said as she let her tears fall.  
  
"What.what for?" Jason asked.  
  
"For the baby."  
  
"Oh god.honey.honey that was not your fault. It was Mark's not yours. Never yours."  
  
"But."  
  
"No but..no buts. If you want o blame, anyone blame that bastard. Do not let him hurt us from the grave. Do not let him do that." He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumbs.  
  
"Jase..god I love you. I am so sorry for our fight. I wasn't planning to tell you about the baby. I'm sorry for that too. You should have been able to know your child."  
  
"I understand I know you were hurt and I said so very mean thing s to you. I hope you forgive me."  
  
"Oh baby I do . I do. I was hoping you would forgive me too."  
  
"Oh god I never could be mad at you. We made some mistakes but we work it out we will start over."  
  
"I am so glad."  
  
"Me too. I want you to try and get some sleep and I am going to go get you something to eat from Kelly's."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. I'll be back in a few."  
  
"I love you too. See you in a few."  
  
A/N: Okay was it any good please tell me. I love you all. Ashley. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Hey are you ready to go home?" Jason asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said as she smiled and pulled her jeans up. "So I take it you are happy to have me coming home."  
  
"Oh yeah. That big old bed get's lonely."  
  
"Jason" she said in a serious tone. All teasing gone. "Would you like to try to get pregnant again?"  
  
"Well yeah if that is what you want."  
  
"Oh it is. It is."  
  
"Then let's get going and start working on that baby."  
  
She put her things her carry on then handed that to Jason. She grabbed his arm and they started out the door. Not forgetting all the bad memories this place had given them.  
  
{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{*{  
  
They walked up to the penthouse together, She reached for the knob but Jason stopped her. She looked up at him. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I have a surprise. So close you eyes."  
  
She looked up at him with a confused look on her face but nodded his head. He put his hand on her eyes and kicked the door. Carly opened it. He led her into the beautiful room and let her open her eyes.  
  
She gasped at the beauty. The room was full of yellow roses, candles and the song they had first danced to playing in the back round. Carly left the penthouse and Jenny turned to Jason, the man she loves most in the world.  
  
"Oh Jason!" she said and smiled through her tears that were falling.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Jason asked.  
  
"I would love too." And pulled her into his arms. His hands on her hip and her at the base of his neck.  
  
There's a reason why  
  
you can look up every night  
  
and every star in heaven's in its place  
  
"Jenny I need to ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
There's a reason why  
  
the full moon pulls the tide  
  
and the waves roll into a shore that always waits  
  
"I love you and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Jennifer Marie Lee will you marry me?"  
  
And just like them  
  
baby you belong  
  
baby you belong  
  
Nothin's ever been so meant to be  
  
or ever felt so right to me  
  
"Of course I love you too and I want to spend my life with you too."  
  
He pulled out a beautiful ring. On each side of the diamond was her and his birthstone. She slipped it on and smiled, fresh tears falling.  
  
Every single part of me believes  
  
baby you belong  
  
oh baby you belong  
  
There really is no mystery  
  
I think anyone can see  
  
That baby you belong  
  
with me  
  
There's a voice inside  
  
and I heard it promise me  
  
When you came along  
  
"Jenny you have made me the most happiness man in the world."  
  
Id know you by heart  
  
like a familiar song  
  
Every word is telling me  
  
that the time has finally come  
  
Now here you are And I know for sure  
  
oh, baby you belong  
  
baby you belong  
  
Nothin's ever been so meant to be  
  
or ever felt so right to me  
  
Every single part of me believes  
  
baby you belong  
  
oh, baby you belong  
  
"Let's go up stair and work on that baby." Jenny whispered.  
  
There really is no mystery  
  
I think anyone can see  
  
that baby you belong Like the sun belongs up in the morning sky  
  
and for at least another million reasons why Baby you belong  
  
oh, baby you belong  
  
Nothin's ever been so meant to be  
  
or ever felt so right to me  
  
Jason bent down and lifted her up. He carried her to their bedroom, kissing the whole way up the stairs.  
  
"I love you Jason Morgan." She whispered through kisses.  
  
"I love you too. So much."  
  
Baby you belong  
  
oh, baby you belong  
  
Nothin's ever been so meant to be  
  
or ever felt so right to me  
  
Every single part of me believes that  
  
baby you belong  
  
oh baby, baby, baby you belong  
  
There really is no mystery  
  
I think anyone can see  
  
That baby you belong  
  
with me Baby you belong with me  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Okay I have finish my first fan fic! I want to thank all the people who have read this fic and who have reviewed it. I hope you liked how I finished it off. I love you all Ashley.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic except for Mark, Jenny, and Leslie Lee. The song belongs to Faith Hill. 


End file.
